24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Name for Day 7 Conspiracy
I wnted to create an article for the day 7 conspiracy and its members (Hodge, Nichols, Vossler, Gedges). However, I don't now how to name the article "Starwood cospiracy"? Pro-Juma conspiracy?--Gonzalo84 13:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) : That's a great question. To begin, we need to elucidate what conspiracies you're wanting to write about. At the moment there are two separate ones. The first is the Sangala conspiracy, which is divided into half: Dubaku's threat, and then Juma's elimination of Dubaku and his own threat against the White House. The second is the Starkwood conspiracy, and all we know about that is: 1) the people behind it (Hodges, Seaton, Chapman, and Quinn), 2) an unspecified weapon system with targets around DC is the threat, and 3) the connection to the Sangalan conspiracy is that Juma and Hodges merely supported one another to benefit their own separate conspiracies. At the moment, there doesn't seem to be much of a connection between the two conspiracies, just the masterminds' business arrangement. : This leads me to recommend that you wait for more information about Hodges, or just call it something general like "Day 7 conspiracy". At least that's my two cents. 14:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think that we should wait until the season finishes to create an article that summarizes all of this. Thief12 15:12, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I do too, but if Gonzalo wants to take the initiative, there's no policy-related reason why he can't. Gonzalo I'd recommend you create it on a user sub page and then Move it into the Main namespace when the plot becomes more understandable, but it's up to you. 16:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :: At this point the connection is much clearer. How about Sangala/Starkwood conspiracy? 04:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::: The conspiracy seems to be all on the Starkwood end. Juma used all of his men, the real issue with with Starkwood. While Sangala and Starkwood were connected, Sangala was just used and was not part of the endgame. Therefore, I suggest we call it the Starkwood conspiracy, as that seems to be where the high level planning is taking place. 05:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::: That depends on the intended scope of Gonzalo's article. If he's going to write only about the Starkwood component as you recommend, it needs to just go on the Starkwood page. We don't have two separate "Second Wave" and then "Second Wave conspiracy" articles; that would just divide up or duplicate information that belongs on the same page. :::: However if he doesn't want to ignore the whole half-a-season of the earlier conspiracy, he could make a whole-season article with its own title (kind of like Sentox nerve gas conspiracy for S5). Then it could go on a separate page, which I think Gonzalo is interested in doing since he included elements from both in his question. 13:34, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: I would list this as two conspiracies. The first conspiracy was aimed at stopping the US invasion on Sangala with terrorist attacks, and then the abduction of Henry Taylor. It culminated with Juma's last stand at the White House, which was aimed precisely at condemning that invasion. Starkwood, although related, has a whole other conspiracy in mind, or so it seems. Thief12 19:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: Since its one single organization formed by corrupt members of the government and law agencies (Hodges, Nichols, Burnett, Gedges, Vossler, Sean, Erika) I guess they deserve their own single article. Stuff about Juma and Dubaku should go in the People's Liberation Army and Emerson and his folks (Litvak, Tanner) fall under Naughton Tactical.--Gonzalo84 07:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Naughton Tactical refers to a legitimate or cover job that Emerson had. 14:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Update: Simon took the initiative to begin this page, it's currently in user space but he has invited everyone to assist: check out User:SignorSimon/Starkwood conspiracy. Thanks Simon! 13:35, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : I wanted to make the page so I could get my head around what the heck was going on, and it turned out as being a decent idea for an actual article. However, the more I expand it the more I see little connection with Sangala/Juma and Starkwood/Hodges. I'm unsure exactly of how people like Burnett and Emerson fit in, so if someone could help fix what I've written about that it would be a big help. : After reading it, do you think it's worth keeping it all in the one article? I like the idea of having all the day's threats stuck together on one page where its easy to read about everything that's happened, but if the links are too vague it may not work out that well. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:46, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::I still see it as two separate conspiracies. Dubaku and Juma had their own purposes pertaining to Sangala, whereas Hodges purposes are completely different (and not entirely clear as of now). Dubaku and Juma wanted to stop the US invasion of Sangala, while Hodges seems to want to punish the US government for the disregard and persecution of Starkwood. The fact that they did an exchange with Juma doesn't mean their conspiracies were directly related. Juma needed inside info on the US government and the White House for his purpose - which Hodges provided - while Hodges needed a developing and testing ground for his weapon - which Juma provided. Thief12 16:08, 2 April 2009 (UTC) It's still a connection though, and one that is definitely note-worthy. An overall article could be made, which links to pages that focus on each separate conspiracy, whereas the main page just has info on how the two are connected. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:22, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : I don't want people to think that this page should exist just because both conspiracies happened on the same day. If there's a genuinely IU reason to make a page about both of them, then fine, but otherwise, I don't like the idea of making pages for Day X Conspiracies. If everything can be put onto the Juma, Hodges, Starkwood and/or Season 7 pages, it doesn't really need a single article to tie it all together. This isn't like the Sentox conspiracy where events and information from multiple seasons are drawn together. --proudhug 02:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I have created an article for the conspirators within the US government and defense/law-enforcing agencies (Burnett), Sean, Erika, Gedge, Vossler), which served as support for both Juma/Dubaku as well as Starkwood. It is little more than a stub, but it's there for other users to improve as well.--Gonzalo84 18:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC)